


Your Vow Meant More

by Square_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Poetry, unhappily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't wearing his ring in the farewell scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Vow Meant More

I left my wedding ring at home

And came to say goodbye.

I left my wedding ring at home;

I'm here to see you fly.

 

I will not say that I am sad,

Nor that I am content,

As once a feeling heart I had,

Now tired, numbed and spent.

 

I see behind the joke and laugh,

Your sentiment laid bare-

Built of your whole, I am the half

That pains you still to share.

 

You give our days a final say,

And now I heave a sigh.

I left my ring at home today

Because I could not lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim after reading poetry last night.  
> I'm curious as to whether the costume department did this on purpose or not...


End file.
